Stuck With You
by LinchEe
Summary: What would you do if a green-haired ghost of a jerk suddenly announced when you wake up that his stuck with you? Read and find out how May struggles with her studies, piano and a ghost. Set in the anime, Ginban Kaleidoscope. MayXDrew
1. Prologue

**Stuck With You**

written by blueheaven21

Prologue

_Death is always an unexpected event,_

_you'll never know when death will come to the people close to you…_

_or come to you as well…_

People were now gathering around the race stadium. Finding good seats for them to sit on, waving banners for the racers to show their love and support. Fireworks could be seen on the sky, causing the crowd to look up in awe. Racers were now preparing for their race, checking out if something wasn't out of place. Crews were running around, finishing the final touches for their racer's car.

_This is it. The Grand Prix._

He could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he stared at his gloved hands that formed into fists, before his emerald eyes landed on his race car. His partner. His lips lifted into a smile, breathing in and out, calming his excitement down. It took him many wins and fame to finally reach this biggest race of his life. And now, he has the crowds support.

He could see it now; he'll carry the trophy and bring it home with him.

"You alright?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning his head to face the source of the voice, he smirked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm feeling like a nervous wreck and an excited monkey at the same time." He answered with a chuckle.

"Me too." The man laughed, patting the youth beside him. "Let's get our butt out there and win the race, Drew."

Drew nodded picking up his helmet while his crew started pushing his race car outside. He followed suit, the sun shining brightly above the sky and found himself to be greeted by loud screams of the crowd. And he knew it. He would race his best today. This was his dream and he finally reached it.

And of course, he planned to win...

Red flames fiercely engulfed one race car that the crowd thought and voiced out loud, was sure to win. They didn't know how it happened but it did with a blink of an eye. Frantic screams were rising around the crowds in the stadium. They knew; the race car that was caught in the fire had a driver there. The one who was the most favored to win.

"Oh my god!"

"Someone call the fire department and 911!"

"Shit! We gotta help him!"

"We have to stop the flames. He's still in the car!"

Cries were heard, as the scene before them was an event they could never forget. Fans cried as people watched in grief, knowing the fire department wasn't going to make it in time to stop the flames. The hopeful faces of _his_ fans and supporters were now in tears, their heads hung low. Racers couldn't believe the scene before them. They were relieved that it wasn't them caught in the fire but at the same time, they felt nauseated, knowing that the driver inside the burning car had dreams of winning this race. He said so in worldwide television for an exclusive interview.

And soon, news will spread about the end of a life long dream of a young man, shattered right before their eyes…


	2. Chapter 1

**Stuck With You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon

- - - -Chapter 1- - - -

The melodious music echoed throughout the auditorium, coming from a high pitch then to a lower one. People were quiet, listening to the music being played by the pianist sitting in front of a handsome grand piano. Her sleek chocolate brown hair was pulled up in a neat bun as small ringlets landed on the side her face. A smile was placed on her lips, making the male population in the auditorium sigh in admiration of her beauty.

Soon, the music she played came to an end. There was a pregnant pause when she bowed to her audience, sapphire eyes sparkle in satisfaction, before the audience burst into clapping, cheering her name. Flashing them a smile, the clapping became more louder as she exited the stage.

"A well done performance May-dear!" her ever so bubbly manager, Harley Higgins came running to her, arms open wide.

May laughed when his arms wrapped around her petite figure. People watched the pianist with her dazzling smile and couldn't stop their staring. The way May made everyone around her feel so enchanted with her smile was something she couldn't even explain. She was just beautiful. And her beauty fits her as a pianist.

After a minute, Harley finally let go of her from his vice-grip. Mostly people would complain about how tight his hugs were but May wasn't even bothered by it. She laughed again when Harley wiped imaginary tears away from his eyes.

"That performance was beautiful and it managed to move me to tears." He exclaimed, smiling at the eighteen year old in front of him.

"Thank you for your compliments Harley," she patted his hand that was resting on her shoulder. "Now, let's go to the others, shall we?" she offered a smile as Harley nodded, leading her to her family.

Her family only consists of her, her brother, Max and her grandfather, Joe Kingly. Since her parents died in an accident when she was still six, her grandfather took them under his wing. Their tragic deaths depressed them but it didn't stop them both from working hard to achieve their goal. May, who has the talent of playing the piano, decided to pursue her career to become a pianist, and after years of practice, she became a well-renowned piano player. Her beauty, brains and talent made her popular after her first concert.

"Aren't you tired, May-dear?" Harley asked, watching the girl loop her arm around his as she yawned tiredly, feeling her eyes start to droop because of lack of sleep. He knew that she had been practicing non-stop before the concert started and he was worried if she was over fatigued. She also had exams to study for, even though she was already accepted from the prestigious music school that her grandfather graciously paid for the expensive tuition fee without even blinking an eye.

"Stop worrying Harley. You'll grow gray hairs." May joked tiredly but Harley wasn't even laughing, even though the joke concerned his purple hair. His _precious_ hair.

Before Harley could even reply, she released her arm that was just around his as she approached her grandfather and younger brother with a few bodyguards around them. He saw how her face lit up when seeing her only family. It showed how much she loved them.

"Grandfather! Max!" May kissed her grandfather's cheek just as Harley arrived by her side.

"I'm very proud of you, May." Joe, her grandfather said, looking at his granddaughter lovingly.

In the past, May was always the child who sat on his lap every time he arrived from business trips. But now… she was a fully grown woman. And a talented pianist to boot!

"You looked very beautiful out there." Joe complimented.

Max snorted at the compliment, causing May to whack him in the head before giving him a hard glare that he didn't hesitate to return.

"And it's all thanks to Harley over here for taking good care of my granddaughter during her practices." Joe continued on, as if the harsh exchange May and Max gave each other didn't even happen.

Harley giggled. "Oh, thank you for the flattery chairman but I believe it's all of May's hard work that made this benefit concert a success." He said making May elbow him softly.

Joe nodded his head in agreement.

Max's stomach growled and everyone turned to look at him. May rolled her eyes at her little brother and he tried to fight a blush from appearing. "Hey! It's not my fault that I'm hungry. The concert took longer than expected." He defended, patting his stomach.

"Well – I'll go and change for dinner then. I'll be right back." May excused herself and turned to the direction of her dressing room. But before she could take four steps towards her destined direction, she suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy. In an instant, her eyesight became blurry and she could feel herself falling.

"H-hey May!" Max yelled, darting forward, trying to catch his sister before she would hit the floor.

_Smack._

Blackness was staying in the edge of her vision and her hearing faded away like a dull buzzing that was growing fainter and fainter. The pain in her skull hurt but it was fading slowly into a dull throb but was starting to slip away along with her consciousness.

Through the buzzing of her ears, she could hear people screaming but not the words. Their voices were frantic or scared-maybe both. She thought she heard pounding in her ears, like someone was beating a gigantic drum for some Japanese festival she saw once on TV.

She felt nauseated all of a sudden as muffled cries filled the room while she was being carried gently. Her consciousness soon melted away along with her sick feeling before a sudden bright light came into view in her closed eyes and she soon slipped away into nothingness.

He was _dead_.

That thought came directly to his mind after that accident and he silently laughed in disbelief.

His dream in life. The thing that kept him going, striving to become one of the best of all the racers and he was finally there, only one step short into fulfilling it. But he never knew that it could cause him his own life. Knowing this, it felt like a knife had cut through him, cutting the string of hope he had into fulfilling his dream just after his death. The pain of realization was dulling his body and he couldn't stop himself from staring at the white cloud below, his eyes wide in shock.

_Drew…_ A voice called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts just as he turned, and ready to face what was in store for him. _It seems that you aren't ready to enter the gate of heaven._

His face was filled with confusion and he searched for the voice, whipping his head from left to right but found no one. Only the white clouds floating around him were the things he could only see within the vicinity.

He decided to face forward; a determined look dawned on his features. _I don't understand. _He replied. _I'm dead, aren't I? So why can't I enter now?_

_You know why. I can feel it in your heart that you're not mentally ready to move forward and I know you know this too._

The person who owned the voice noticed the young man below him slightly flinch. It was understandable. The boy didn't even know what hit him before he became stuck in a situation like this.

_I will give you three months before you will come back here, I will promise you this._ The voice began and Drew ducked his head, letting his green bangs cover his eyes. _Take this time to settle everything._

He looked up, his heart pounding under the strong bones of his ribcage. He was given another chance but how was he going to settle all this? He didn't know what his problem was aside from not being ready to enter heaven. He gulped nervously and he felt his throat drying.

_Farewell Drew Hayden, till we meet again…_

All was silent when the voice drifted away. Drew found himself all alone and the cloud he was standing on was beginning to shake gently beneath his feet. Before he could ask himself what was going to happen, a wave of darkness crashed inside his body and everything in him automatically shut down. His eyes turned blank before it slowly closed and he fell silently below the clouds and into a body of a person he knew nothing about.

:: End ::

**Chapter two is done! Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please review! :3**


End file.
